hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3474 (15th November 2012)
Summary In the aftermath of the bus crash, Neil is killed when the bus explodes with him inside. Maddie is crushed by debris from the bus. Rhys dies from his injuries after being crushed by a metal beam. Esther is shocked by Bart's desperation to flee the scene, due to being under the influence of drugs whilst driving. Plot Leah tries to wake Ste. Esther and Bart are in shock after witnessing the accident. Cindy starts to regain consciousness. Tony carries her from the wreckage. Doug calls for Ste, but is unable to move. Jack finds Leah, who tells her about Ste. The group in the bus regain consciousness, but most are stuck. George tries to wake an unconscious Neil, but to no avail. Jack screams for everyone to get out as a metal beam starts to become dislodged. Jacqui calls for help as Rhys is trapped. Bart stops Esther from trying to help people, and tells her that they wouldn't try rescue her. Jono smashes the windshield. Sinead struggles to breathe and Jono gets her out. Jacqui comforts Rhys as the pole is moved off himself and Doug. Esther tries to convince Bart to go an try help, but Bart refuses. He locks the doors and speeds off. Jono carries Sinead out and goes back to rescue Ruby. He fails to notice that one of the heat lamps have caught alight, and is dangerously close to the petrol leaking from the bus. Jono refuses Ruby and George asks Maddie to move her seat forward. Maddie manages to free herself and gets George out of the bus. Neil regains consciousness and asks for Neil's help. The heat lamp begins dripping and ignites the petrol. Maddie apologises for Neil and climbs out of the bus. She runs to safety, and tells the group that the crash was all Esther's fault. The bus explodes, unleashing a massive fireball and throwing debris everywhere. Ruby screams Maddie's name as a door comes flying from the sky, crushing her. Sinead, Ruby, Jono and George burst into tears as Jono tells them that Maddie is dead. Everyone manages to free Rhys, but as they are about to move him, the beam crashes down on top of him. The ambulance crew arrive and attend to Rhys and Ste. The paramedic tells Jacqui that they need the fire crew to remove the beam. They will arrive in ten minutes, but Rhys won't live that long. He advises them to say goodbye to Rhys. Cindy tells Tony to get more people so they can move the beam. Jacqui comforts Rhys, talking to him about their wedding. Rhys tells Jacqui that he doesn't want to die, but Jacqui tells him that he's going nowhere. She desperately tries to move the beam, but Tony stops her, telling her to stay by Rhys. Rhys asks Jacqui to hold her hand, and to find someone that's better than him. Rhys tells her that he loves her. She begs him not to leave her, but he dies in her arms. Tony comforts Cindy as Jacqui breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Jacqui Ashworth - Claire Cooper *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Ruby Button - Anna Shaffer *Doug Carter - PJ Brennan *Neil Cooper - Tosin Cole *Holly Cunningham - Wallis Day *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leanne Holiday - Jessica Forrest *Cindy Hutchinson - Stephanie Waring *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Martin 'Jono' Johnson - Dylan Llewellyn *Texas Longford - Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove *Bart McQueen - Jonny Clarke *Maddie Morrison - Scarlett Bowman *Sinead O'Connor - Stephanie Davis *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *George Smith - Steven Roberts Guest cast *Paramedic - Chris Finch Music Notes *Last appearance of Rhys Ashworth until 27th June 2014. *Final appearances of Neil Cooper and Maddie Morrison. *The ending theme tune is replaced by the music playing non-diagetically in the final scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:2012